Mi primer ¿No beso?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Tadase y Amu están en una de sus típicas citas, Tadase casi lograba besarse con la peli-rosa pero cierta persona no estaba en sus planes. Ahora Tadase no puede ni ver a Ikuto a la cara ¿Sera que una noche de lluvia funcione para arreglar este mal entendido? One-shot IkutoxTadase (Si quieres saber por que escribí un Yaoi pues entra y averígualo xD, Aun así AMO el Amuto *-*)


_**¡Yo!**_

_**Muy bien, primero… eh vuelto de los exámenes madafaka! xD y segundo, ¿Por qué no actualizo mis Fanfics pendientes? La razón pues… necesito un descanso ya que mi pobre cabeza me duele T-T y bueno el hecho es que quise como volver con un one-shot, muy raro déjenme decirles ¿Quieren saber? ¿Enserio? ¿Deberitas deberitas? xD**_

_**OK les doy la bienvenida a mi primer Yaoi! *Gente sacando tomates* Esperen… esperen… no se adelanten pues… sé que lo mío es el Amuto y lo AMO *-* Pero en un examen que tuve, yo fui la primera en entregar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer empecé a pensar cosas de la vida(? Y bueno se me ocurrió este one-shot xD. **_

_**Y si hay alguien de acá que no es fanático del Yaoi te pido por favor no lo leas y si lo odiaste pues guárdate tu comentario, pues porque es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi. Ya que no soy una Fanática, fanática del yaoi, es más, a veces me da cosas(? Escribí esto solo por diversión y la pareja como pudieron averiguar es IkutoxTadase. (Lo sé, estoy demente xD)**_

_**Espero que les guste y ah leer:**_

* * *

**Declaimer: **Shugo chara! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit. Gracias a Kamisama ya que sería un desastre si fuera la creadora xD.

* * *

Mi primer ¿No beso?

One-shot

Se encontraba una pareja estudiantes de primaria, un rubio y una peli-rosa. Para la vista de todos, tomados de la mano como si ellos fueran algo más que amigos. Como era de esperarse con la atmosfera acaramelada que se les caracteriza.

-Te amo, Amu-chan-le dijo el rubio a su acompañante.

-Ehh… T-Tadase-kun…-Amu solo estaba tartamudeando con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Enserio Amu-chan, te amo y me gustaría… bueno… supongo ser algo más que amigos…- Amu se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez se quedó callada.

Ambos jóvenes no se percataron que arriba de un árbol se encontraba cierto peli-azul observando aquella escena.

-Nee… Ikuto ¿No harás nada?-le preguntaba su chara Yoru.

-Mm-el solo ignoro su comentario de su chara y siguió viendo aquella escena que se formaba. Pero al parecer Ikuto empezo a ver algo que no le gusto para nada…Tadase lentamente empezo a acercar sus labios a los de Amu, estaban a una distancia muy notable. Amu solo sonrojada cerró los ojos en espera de aquel beso que le iba dar Tadase. Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se lo esperaba…

Ikuto no podía hacer nada, solo ver como ese "mini-rey" le quitaba a SU Amu. Pero de repente la rama donde Ikuto se encontraba apoyado, se rompió, dejando caer al peli-azul rápidamente, no tuvo ni tiempo para hacer un cambio de personalidad con su shugo chara Yoru y caer como un gato.

Otra cosa más, es que justamente la parejita estaba debajo del árbol donde Ikuto había caído y paso algo que ni los chicos se lo esperaban.

-Et-to…-estaba tartamudeando Amu al ver aquella escena que tenía frente suyo. No lo podía creer… ¿Qué rayos estaba viendo?

Claramente después de aquella caída que tuvo Ikuto, casualmente Tadase se encontraba ahí abajo y esto dio el resultado de que Ikuto callera encima de Tadase ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Pues ni yo misma les podría explicar, la cosa es que Ikuto estaba a una clara distancia de los labios del rey de los guardianes. La rama estaba colgando del árbol, paso una briza fuerte de viento y eso hizo que aquella rama se callare de aquel árbol, chocando con la cabeza del peli-azul y también cortando la distancia de los labios de ambos jóvenes.

-¿T-Tadase-kun? ¿I-Ikuto?-seguía tartamudeando Amu, los chicos volvieron a la realidad y al ver en la situación en la que estaban Ikuto separo sus labios de los de Tadase, se colocó de pie y sin palabra alguna, Yoru, la cual también vio aquella escena junto a Amu; hizo cambio de personalidad con su dueño y ambos se fueron.

Mientras Tadase se colocó de pie y obviamente sonrojado por lo que paso anteriormente.

-A-Amu-chan…-trataba de explicar Tadase.

-No es necesario explicarlo Tadase-kun, sé muy bien lo que paso. Solo fue un error… ¿Si?-Amu trataba de poner un poco mejor a Tadase, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Si…-le devolvió la sonrisa.-Bueno… ¿Qui-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola.-dijo Amu para después darse una media vuelta eh irse sola a su casa.

Después de que Amu se había ido, Tadase solo se limitó a ir hasta su casa. Pero había un problema… Días atrás los padres de ambos jóvenes, ósea Tadase e Ikuto, se llevaron muy bien, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Debió al trabajo de la madre de Ikuto, ambos hermanos tuvieron que quedarse a vivir a la casa de la familia de Tadase. En pocas palabras… ¿Qué hará Tadase cuando pueda ver a Ikuto en la cara? ¿Lo evitara o mejor hablaran del tema?

Mientras caminaba, el rubio no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa, primero empezo a revisar cada sala, esquina y todo lo demás de aquella casa. Asegurándose no encontrarse con cierto peli-azul.

-Bien, ahora solo me voy a mi habitación con cuidado…-murmuro Tadase, para después con un movimiento ágil entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó ahí un largo rato, casi toda la mañana y por fin cayo la noche, y sin aun toparse con cierto neko.

Mientras Tadase estaba con su lámpara prendida estudiando con su libro, interrumpieron su concentración debido a que alguien toco la puerta. Tadase volteo la cabeza, pensaba que era Ikuto así que se le dio la brillante idea de apagar su lámpara de noche y quedar a oscuras se habitación. Dejo su libro a un lado y solo se quedó sentado sin hacer ningún ruido, pero entonces se hoyo que la puerta se estaba abriendo sola, al parecer a Tadase se le olvido el pequeño detalle de colocar seguro a la puerta.

-Tadase sé que estas aquí, prende la luz.-se oyó decir a Ikuto mientras se permanecía parado al frente de la puerta.

Tadase obedeció a lo que le dijo Ikuto.

-¿Qué quieres ikuto-niisan?-pregunto Tadase.

-Está lloviendo afuera y no me gusta, así que mientras Utau está en una de sus giras, no tendré acceso a la habitación ya que ella por error se llevó la llave.-explico tranquilamente Ikuto.

-¿Qué pretendes decir?

-Que hasta que Utau termine su gira yo estaré acá en tu habitación.-le respondió Ikuto.- Sé que lo que paso hoy en la mañana te quedo muy confuso o tal vez nervioso… Pero ambos sabemos que fue un accidente, así que no hay problema.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Tadase mientras caminaba y se sentaba en su cama.

Ikuto hizo lo mismo que Tadase, camino hasta la cama del rubio y se sentó al lado suyo, esa acción hizo que Tadase se sobresaltara.

-¿Veo que no será fácil que lo olvides verdad?-le pregunto Ikuto a Tadase.

Tadase por otro lado no dijo nada solo seguía el mirando a Ikuto con un leve sonrojo, mientras que en su mente recordaba aquella escena que paso en el parque.

No fue tan malo… digo, es tu primer beso y lo peor es que fue de un chico.-trataba de calmar un poco Ikuto.-Pero tu querías que tu primer beso se con Amu ¿Cierto?

-Cla-Claro que no, a mí no me importa eso…-Tadase se sonrojo aún más.

-Entonces…-Ikuto se acercó peligrosamente hasta el rostro de Tadase, con intención de molestarlo.- ¿No te ha molestado que tu primer beso sea conmigo?- le pregunto con una voz picara.

-Etto…-Tadase no tenía palabra alguna, solo estaba tartamudeando.- En verdad n-no me molesta…-respondió Tadase, sonrojado y apenado por lo que había dicho.

Ikuto solo había abierto sus ojos como platos, no esperaba tal respuesta del rubio, mientras aun sus rostros aún estaban a unos centímetros. Tadase por impulso tal vez, cortó esa distancia y como paso en la mañana volvió a besar a Ikuto, esta vez el cerro sus ojos, al parecer estaba disfrutando aquel beso. Por otro lado Ikuto, solo se quedó muy sorprendido, pero no duro ni segundos para después el también corresponder aquel beso. Un beso tranquilo por departe de Tadase, aunque no se dio cuanta con quien estaba, si, Ikuto… Y todos sabemos que Ikuto es muy "experto" para este tipo de cosas. Con Amu obviamente muchas veces por sus bromas se habrán besado, pero en esta oportunidad estaba con Tadase, un inexperto besando al igual que Amu.

Ikuto quiso "subir de tono" la situación por decir así y ahí empezo el juego, mientras ambos se estaban besando, la lluvia no cesaba, de repente un trueno cayó cerca de la residencia Hotori, haciendo que un corto circuito sucediera por toda la casa.

Toda la casa se quedó a oscuras, mientras los dos jóvenes seguían con lo suyo…

* * *

_**Ok… Tienen todo el derecho de decir lo horrible que fue, Enserio, enserio, no tenía idea de que tal podría quedar. Que quede claro que esto no me hace fanática del Yaoi, solo hice este one-shot en honor a las fanáticas de este género que no pueden leer sobre su anime favorito *w* (Ósea Shugo Chara! xD)**_

_**Y recuerden, si no les gusto, pues guárdense sus comentarios ya que solo publique esto por diversión nada más.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado (aunque lo dudo T-T) y esperare aun así sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció XD sinceramente mi mente es muy rara ._. Aunque tal vez mi próxima víctima sea Amu con un Yuri *-* (dije tal vez… xD) No tienen idea de como sufrí para encontrar una imagen "decente" por decir así... ya que la mayoría eran "subidos de tono" ._. y me traume.**_

_**Lo siento si hay algo mal redactado o escrito.**_

_**Cuídense.**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
